Mama, Papa, Natsu and Me
by 1GreninjaWolfBossDeath
Summary: Zeref's brother has past on along with his mother. Now Zeref's father the last of his family has disappeared. Pokemon the Third Movie inspired fanfic. Please review! Rated T to be safe.


**Hello dear readers,**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokémon and I am not making money out of this.**

 **So this is the second fanfiction I started. The idea formed after I was watching Pokémon Spell of the Unown. The position Molly was in kind of reminded me of how Zeref became after the dragons attacked his village. Someone who was desperate for family and will bring them back in any form. Okay Molly didn't turn evil or create time machines or a tower of heaven but I can sort of sense some sort of emotional connection between does two. Anyway I think I will be publishing this fanfic with small chapters to give a longer span. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think of the idea.**

'Pokemon noise'

 **(Me commenting)**

 ** _Chapter Titles, TIME SKIP and LOCATION CHANGE_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Mama, Papa, Natsu and Me_**

In a rather large mansion was a big room filled with toys and books. There was a large bed and on it sat two figures looking at a book. One figure was a small boy with black hair and the other was a large also black haired man. As they were paging through the book they looked at the different pictures of mythical and legendary pokémon. They stopped on a page with a picture of a small pink Pokémon that almost resembled a cat or mouse. The boy looked up at his father who said "Look Zeref it is the mythical pokémon Mew. Some people believe that all pokémon are descended from it." Zeref looked up at his father with a half-smile "Isn't it the one Natsu said he liked? It is sort of pink like his hair." The father **(I am just going to call him Daichi)** replied with an understanding smile "You miss him and mom don't you?" he asked. Zeref replied with a nod. Natsu being very young got up in a battle between a charizard and a jynx. Their mother tried to get Natsu out but both got hit by a huge dragon breath **(Anyone get the reference?)**. Zeref then turned several pages across to a page with a woman/fairy thing riding a certain legendary dog. "This is my favourite." he said. Daichi or rather Zeref's father **(They are the same person so please don't get confused)** leaned forward to get a better look "Ah the legendary Entei, I thought Xerneas **(Okay Zeref learns about pokémon in other regions, I thought because his father in this fanfic is a pokémon professor and all that I could had that as a detail as well as for other reasons.)** was your favourite." Daichi said with a rather confused look. Zeref smiled "I do like Xerneas and it seems friendly but it doesn't seem as bold, courageous and as warm hearted as Entei." Daichi seemed to think of the words Zeref said then asked "In what way is Entei so kind and courageous? I think it looks kind of scary to me." Zeref smiled brightly up at his father "It is kind and courageous like you are papa." The father gave back a warm smile that said 'thank you' then stiffened. "What wrong papa?" Zeref asked a bit frightened that something went wrong with the last of his family. Next thing Daichi loosened and pounced "I was just thinking. If Entei is kind and courageous, than I might secretly be an Entei myself…" he was cut off by Zeref who pounced on him shouting "You are just like Entei but I love you more!" Daichi then lifted his son properly onto his back and ran in circles around the bed before going onto a Ponyta rocking toy **(I forgot what the proper word is for it)** and rocked back and forth laughing along with his son.

There was a chiming on the computer saying that someone was trying to contact them. Zeref seemed upset "It must be Skyler it is always him" he said knowing full well that Skyler and his father were doing a project together to find a certain pokémon. His father put him down gently and ran up to the computer and clicked a button. A picture of a man's face came on screen. The man spoke "Professor Dragneel we have found something that may be have of help to our research on the Unown please come to our base." Daichi looked at his son then looked back up and replied "I'll be on my way." Then closed the laptop. "Papa you can't be leaving now." said a very sad Zeref. Daichi looked at his son with a sad look. "Sorry but I have to go you know it is for my research. I'll be back as soon as I can. I know, maybe I can leave Mavis behind with you to keep you company." Daichi took out a poké Ball and called out a pokémon. It was a Sylveon! **(Hey who said that he never has been to Kalos and Sylveon is an evolution of Eevee who existed before the Johto region**.) Zeref hugged the Sylveon, "Long time Mavis! I am happy to see you **!" (Just to tell you Daichi did bring Sylveon out it is just that Zeref hadn't seen in a week or month… whatever would be a long time according to him)** but then he looked to his father with a sad look. Daichi returned the look but smiled "I am sorry but I have to go. You and Mavis have a good time." Daichi put Zeref on the bed and turned to the Sylveon "Mavis will you look after him?" Mavis replied 'Sylveon'

 ** _TIME SKIP, LOCATION CHANGE: RUINS_**

Daichi being a father wanted to be back with his child as soon as possible, but first he had to do his job. He entered a chamber to find Skyler and ran up to him. He saw the wall which Skyler was studying was covered in runes that seemed very familiar. "Wow it doesn't look like you see that every day." Daichi whistled. Skyler turned to him and said "Well if anyone can crack this it is you Professor Dragneel" Both started taking photos, Daichi doing so with his laptop. Then Daichi noticed a box on the side and opened it to see a bunch of tiles with the same symbols as the runes on the wall. While studying them the professor (Daichi) thought he saw something in the corner of his eyesight. He turned and saw nothing but then he felt something behind him and next thing he was hurtling through a portal and next thing found himself floating surrounded by funny shaped pokémon. His eyes widened in realisation. That is where he had seen those symbols before! Pokémon shaped like letters "It's the Unown!" he said as he floated and span in the abyss surrounded by the Unown. What on in the world will happen to Zeref? His precious son Zeref…

 ** _TIME SKIP, LOCATION CHANGE: DRAGNEEL MANSION_**

Zeref was happy when he saw the approaching car. His father was finally home! He couldn't wait to tell him about his adventures in the garden and house with Mavis! He and Mavis came across a strange pokémon in the garden and Zeref really wanted to ask his father about it and wondered if it would come again. He was happy that his father had kept his promise to return and Zeref wouldn't know what to do if he didn't. "You coming Mavis? I'm sure father would be glad to see us!" he told the Sylveon who replied with a smile 'Sylveon, Sylv'. Meanwhile down stairs the old butler and Skyler were having a talk, or should it be said a rather sombre talk. "Poor Zeref, he is all alone now. First his brother and mother and now his father." Said the butler sadly. Skyler was both sad for Zeref and Daichi. He felt bad for Zeref because his father disappeared in an investigation he got him into and for Daichi because they had been on many investigations together and were good friends. Skyler was more than prepared to take Zeref in if needed but did he deserve it? Just at that moment Zeref ran in with his father's Sylveon beside him saying "Father I saw the car and… where is father?" he said almost frightened at the end. The butler stood up "I should tell him." Zeref was confused "What happened? Is father okay? Why is he not here? Did something happen?" he asked. Mavis looked up at him, she was worried too but she wanted to try her best to comfort him. The butler broke the news while Skyler explained. They also told Zeref though the mansion may now belong to him he needed to be looked after so he would be taken away the next day. Zeref was at first confused then sad then angry. He shouted to Skyler that it was his fault and stormed out calling Mavis to his side. He crashed into his room in a rage then suddenly almost felt devoid of emotion almost as if trying to comprehend the information given to him. Later the butler came and gave him the laptop that his father was using and the box that he was investigating before disappearing.

Zeref after calming down still a bit devoid of emotion decided to try investigate what happened to his father. He started with the laptop, his father trusted him well. They had a mutual understanding what Zeref could and could not do with the laptop so Zeref had access to it. He looked in his father's none personal files and saw the photos of the different symbols on the walls but not much evidence he could comprehend. Then he decided to open the box containing the tiles. The tiles fell to the ground in a clatter. "Look Mavis they are like letters. How about we write something?" Zeref said to his father's pokémon. Sylveon seemed to be pleased that her master's child was now better and muttered her pokémon name in agreement. She used her ribbons to lift up the letter tiles and handed some to Zeref who thanked her. He started placing the tiles almost like you would in scrabble. "Look Mavis, it is Mama, Papa, Natsu and Me." Zeref said while starting to cry while he was beginning to add Mavis trying to find space it. "We are all together." Mavis rapped her ribbons around Zeref's arm then the letters suddenly began to glow and next thing there was a portal in the ceiling. Pokémon that looked like letters floated down from it. Mavis was in her offensive position ready to protect her master's child. She was smart enough to know that the Unown were not a good sign. She was a very smart pokémon which was very helpful during battle. Then she sensed Zeref's interest and backed down a bit still suspicious that her master disappeared looking for pokémon with a description similar to what they look like… what men call letters. "Zeref was looking around in wonder "Are you the Unown? Do you want to play with me and Mavis?" in reaction this the Unown started to joyfully jump up and down and spin. This caused Mavis to slightly relax. Zeref ran to his bed and took the book he was reading with his father and opened it planning to show the Unown the picture the artist had drawn of them. Though his father and he didn't look at it before Daichi had shown it to him several times before. While looking for the image he flipped to the page with the image of Entei. He heard his father's words "If Entei is kind and courageous, than I might secretly be an Entei myself…" Tears swell in his eyes and he started crying "Papa… Natsu…" suddenly the Unown started circling causing Mavis to go into a defensive position. Next thing she turned around and saw to figures start form. One small with a long tail and cat like ears and the other more like a dog. When the two figures were formed they were Mew and Entei. Entei took a step forward the sound of his paw against the pavement caught Zeref's attention "Are you the one who summoned us here?" it said. Zeref turned "Papa it's you! You are now an Entei but it's you! And Natsu you are a Mew now! Papa… Natsu…"

 **I know that the mansion changes in the movie but as you see with this fanfiction not only are some of the characters swapped but some of the plot is changed. There will be the whole dream world different dimension thing but in this chapter I am only introducing it with Zeref bringing back his supposedly dead father as an Entei and Natsu as Mew. How will Mavis react to these illusions? Until next chapter… ciao.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
